


Campfall

by JoeySoko



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeySoko/pseuds/JoeySoko
Summary: Larry Stylinson AUHarry works at a bakery and does not know what he wants in life.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry closed the door of the bakery behind him and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, it had been a long day - the customers kept coming in and Liam was sick, so Harry had been alone with everything all day, since their boss, Simon, chose to always stay in the background and let them do the work. Simon had left early, so it had been up to Harry to attend to the last customers and lock the bakery for the night.

Harry could feel the cool air on his skin and looked up to the sky. It started to drizzle in that very moment, the water spraying his skin. He was thankful for the wetness that washed away the sweat of a day's work at the bakery and sent up a small smile to the grey clouds in the night sky.

Slowly, he started walking down the street, heading home, his thoughts going in circles. He had just finished school this year, together with Liam, and decided to work in a bakery for the summer, since he did not know what he wanted in life. He had no special talents or goals, so he tried to save some money, for whatever he would be doing later, because his mother did not have enough money to just send him to university.

Luckily, Liam had decided to join him in the bakery thing, because Harry would have probably never survived Simons sudden changes of mood and the way he always seemed to be judging Harry, if it had not been for his best friend by his side. One time, Simon had forced Harry into the closet for half an hour, because Harry had accidentally stumbled and dropped a tray of bread. It had been one of the worst experiences of Harry's life, and when he finally came out he was shaking and shivering, having a breakdown in the back of the bakery. Liam was the one who built Harry up again after that day, who convinced him not to quit the job and give it another try. Liam was always calm and cheerful and his music never failed in making Harry feel better.

The music was one of the best things about them living together. In the evenings they would be sitting on their sofa, Liam singing and playing the guitar, Harry sometimes joining in and adding his deep, soft voice to the magic Liam was producing. Liam wanted to become a singer, that was always his goal and Harry admired him for his decision and his persistence in pursuing his dream. Harry wished he also had a talent, a passion, something he knew he wanted to do.

Sighing and slightly shaking his head to get rid of the tought, he rounded a corner and almost bumped into someone.

He lifted his head in surprise and had to restrain himself from taking a step backwards. Right in front of him was a huge guy in a black leather jacket, looking down at Harry with a filthy smirk.

Behind him there were two other guys, who were at least as big and looked intimidating enough to be a reason for Harry to run immediately. But he just stood there, frozen, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him, who started talking in a deep and somewhat oily voice.

"Well, what do we have here? That's what I call an interesting turn of events!"

The voice caused shivers of fear and distaste to run up and down Harry's spine. He still didn't move and remained quiet, as the two men from the back came forward to encircle him from the sides.

The leader of the group cocked his head to the side and looked at Harry with amusement in his eyes.

"Don't be so shy, love. We're nice guys, aren't we boys?"

Harry had the feeling of being on the edge of a cliff, fear racing through his body, the wind in his hair. He had always been afraid of heights. He looked into the abyss in front of him and went dizzy. His view started to blurr.

The leader slowly lifted his hand to Harry's cheek, grinning widely. The moment the rough skin touched Harry, everything went black.

 

_______________________________________________________

Hey guys, if you find any mistakes please let me know, I will gladly correct them! :)

Also, feedback is always very welcome...


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry could feel was the cold pavement beneath his chest, hands and cheek. He did not hear a sound, but could still feel the rain drizzling on his cheek. He was not sure what had happened. He tried to recall the events, but could not even tell how much time had passed since everything went black.

In fact, everything was still black, Harry realized. He frowned and opened his eyes. He immediately snapped them shut again and groaned. Although the light had not been very strong, it had hurt his eyes. Harry guessed that it was a street lamp shining on him and he cautiously opened his eyes again. After a few seconds he could make out more details - a foot in a big black boot right in front of his face, for example.

Harry lifted his head and tried to sit up, but immediately felt dizzy. The world seemed to be spinning around him and he lay back on the floor. He decided to wait for help.

Maybe the mysterious black-boot-person would wake up soon and they could help each other.

Then it hit Harry like a brick wall - that person might be the scary guy from earlier! On the other hand, why would he still be here?, Harry thought. Why would he be uncounscious?

Anyway, if it really was that guy, Harry had to get away as quickly as possible. He managed to turn around and sit up, taking it slow.

Finally sitting upright, he could overlook the situation. He saw the three guys from earlier, lying around him, all of them unconscious. 'How did that happen?' Harry couldn't help but wonder, although that was really not his biggest problem right now. He had to get out of there as soon as possible! With a little bit of a struggle, he managed to get up and started walking towards his flat, taking one cautious step after another. He stopped dead in his tracks as a sudden thought hit him - What if the guys were dead?!

In horror, he turned to look at them. The thought of touching one of them to find out, and possibly waking them thereby, made him shiver. But he could not just leave them there... Could he?

They had tried to attack him, so technically he had every right to leave them there, didn't he? On the other hand, they were human beings after all and Harry felt like it would be wrong to just leave them out here, without checking on them. Harry felt that it would be his fault, if they died because he did not make sure that they were okay.

With a feeling of great distaste, Harry slowly walked over and leaned down to one of the guys. He held his hand over the man's mouth and, with great relief, felt a warm breath on his fingers. He quickly pulled back and, making his way to the apartement he shared with Liam, he called an amulance for the men. When asked for his name he refused to say it, but gave the lady on the phone a detailed description of where the unconscious men were lying.

After the phone call, while he already wanted to put his sellphone back into his pocket, the clock on the screen caught his eye. It was half past nine! This meant that he had been knocked out for at least half an hour!

Harry frowned, speeding up his pace, wanting to get home to Liam. He was so cunfused, desperately wanting to talk about what happened, and Liam had always been his closest friend. Liam was the only one who would be able to comfort Harry in a situation like this, and Harry really needed a cuddle and a cup of hot tea. He could not go to bed without a cup of tea anyways, it had always been like that.

Liam was also the only person Harry had come out to yet. He had not dared to tell anyone else, he was scared of being judged, not ready for anyone to know. Liam was an exception, but he had already known actually, because he always knew everything about Harry.

Harry smiled at the tought, and stopped in front of a plain white house that looked like all the other houses in the street. He pulled his keys out, unlocked the door and started to make his way up the two flights of stairs to their apartement. The elevator was broken, it always was, but Harry preferred the stairs anyways. He didn't like the feeling of being lifted up by the elevator, the odd sensation of his stomach dropping to his knees and having to wait for the doors to finally open.

Today he would have been glad to use the elevator though, his knees still feeling weak, his view still a little blurred from the encounter earlier. He stopped halfway up the stairs, to catch his breath and calm down, leaning against the wall for two minutes and staring into the empty stairwell.

As he finally reached their apartment he fumbled with the keys to unlock it as quickly as possible, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with a sigh. After rubbing his eyes with one hand he took his shoes off and made his way to their living room. It was empty, so he cautiously entered Liam's room, finding him asleep, snoring lightly.

Harry fought an internal battle on wether he should wake Liam up or not. On one hand, Harry really needed a proper cuddle, on the other hand, Liam was sick and needed sleep.

Harry sighed and retreated to the kitchen, preparing himself a hot cup of tea and eating chocolate. Maybe he ate an entire bar of chocolate, but nobody needed to know that. It had been a long day, after all.

He left his empty cup in the sink and entered his bedroom, stripping out of his clothes. He brushed his teeth, only wearing his boxers. He had always liked to sleep that way, but today it seemed wrong, so he put sweatpants on, leaving his upper body bare.

His cold and empty room had a threatening air to it, so Harry curled up on the sofa in the living room under a pile of blankets. He didn't want to be alone, but he couldn't bring himself to wake Liam up, so he just lay there by himself, the thought of what had happened today suddenly kicking in. He could have died! Who were those guys? What did they want? Were they still alive? What had happened, actually?

Harry suddenly started shaking, his body shuddering, his hands trembling. And, before he knew what was happening, he felt hot and salty tears stream down his face. He sarted sobbing and buried his face in the blankets. He felt lonely and abandoned, despair and hopelessness taking over.

After hours, he had finally cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was awakened by sunlight, streaming through the windows, and noise from the kitchen. He sat up and, before he could stop himself, a loud groan escaped his mouth. His body felt sore, covered in huge black and blue bruises. He looked at his stomach in shock, trying to comprehend what had happened to him.

The bruises covered his arms, shoulders, chest and belly, big dark marks, some were even the size of Harry's hands. 

'It must have happened while I was unconscious', Harry thought, feeling numb, trying to process the thought.

Liam, who had heard the groan from the kitchen, entered the living room. He was wearing a gray T-Shirt with a V-neck and black, very tight trousers - he looked absolutely gorgeous.

The smile on his face faded and he drew in a sharp breath as he spotted the marks on Harrys bare body.

"Man, what happened to you?" he asked in a concerned voice, sitting down on the edge of the couch and eyeing Harry with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"I don't know. I wish I knew..." Harry croaked, his voice cracking. He started crying again, burying his head in Liam's chest, sobbing into the gray T-Shirt, clutching it tightly.

Liam immediately put his arms around Harry, soothing and comforting him, softly rocking them back and forth.

"Shhhhhh" he cooed, "Shhhhhhh".

They remained like that for what felt like an eternity, until Harry finally looked up, seeking Liam's eyes. Liam returned his gaze with his soft brown puppy eyes and waited patiently for Harry to speak.

"I almost got robbed yesterday - or killed" he finally managed to say. Liam gasped.

"When? Where?"

"On the way home. There were three guys..." Harry mumbled and buried his head in Liam's T-Shirt again. Liam softly caressed his back.

"When they came close everything went black and as I woke up, they were all unconscious..."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Liam wanted to know.

"You needed the sleep, you were sick" Harry said in a small voice, feeling stupid.

"You're such a pinhead, Harry" Liam informed him with a frown.

"Let's go make a cup of tea?" Harry propsed instead of an answer, looking at Liam with a pleading look.

"Fine, but we will discuss this later!" Liam decided, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Harry managed to get up as well, cursing under his breath because his legs hurt so bad. Upon reaching the bathroom and stripping off the sweatpants he saw his apprehension confirmed - his legs, just like the rest of his body, were covered in bruises.

Harry sighed and decided to have a shower. The hot water washed the sweat of the night away and helped him to relax.

After fifteen minutes, he got out of the shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed, before joining Liam in the kitchen, slumping down into a chair and warming his hands on the hot cup of tea. He smiled at Liam thankfully. Thursday was their day off, so they had plenty of time. Harry finally felt safe and relaxed again, only now realizing how much the events of the previous night had weighed him down.

But Liam still had questions, of course he had.

"Soooo" he dragged the word out, "had you ever seen those guys before?"

Harry shook his head weakly. He just wanted to forget everything about last night.

"Do you think they are still there?" Liam wanted to know.

"I called them an ambulance".

"You are kidding, right? Right?!" Liam lost his temper "Harry those guys would have killed you or something, they could have woken up while you were still there, they could have done god-knows-what to you and you called them a fucking ambulance?!".

"They are human after all, Liam" Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I honestly think that you are too good for this world..." Liam shook his head in disbelief, but Harry's answer had pacified him.

"So what do you think we should do now? Inform the police?" Harry wanted to know.

But before Liam could answer, a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Harry's head jerked up, his body tensed.

"Are we expecting anyone today?" he wanted to know in a suppressed voice.

"Not as far as I know" Liam replied and got up to head for the door. A second, louder knock sounded and Liam opened it with raised eyebrows.

Harry could not see the person at the door, but from the low mumbling he concluded that it was a woman. After talking to her shortly, Liam turned around to look at Harry.

"She wants to talk to you" he said, stepping aside to let the woman enter.

She stepped into the room with firm strides, looking directly at Harry. She was beautiful, blonde hair and warm eyes. Harry could see tattoos peeking out under the sleeves of her white T-Shirt and immediately felt connected to her.

She looked at him with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Lou!"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry just sat and stared at her for a few seconds, mesmerized. He didn't know what fascinated him so much - maybe her eyes or the way she moved, walking so confidently. All her movements seemed so smooth and elegant, like water that adapts perfectly to its surroundings. She was wearing tight blue trousers and a plain white T-Shirt which hung around her loosely and looked very fashionable. He could see that she was wearing a necklace, but the chain pendant was hidden under her T-Shirt. Her white hair looked soft and a little bit curly.

Liam coughed quiety in the background and Harry realized that he had been staring at her.

"Harry" he finally said. "Um...I mean, I am Harry." He could feel his cheeks blushing and turned his gaze to the table to prevent himself from staring at her again.

Lou smiled softly and came over to sit across from Harry at the kitchen table. Liam leaned against the counter and observed the scene, eyebrows raised, whilst Harry clutched his teacup tightly and proceeded to stare at the table.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, since no one knew what to say.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Harry finally asked in an uncertain voice, looking up.

"That would be lovely, thanks" she smiled and they fell silent again while Liam poured her a cup of the tea he had made earlier. He handed it to her and she smiled and tried it, nodding approvingly.

Finally, she broke the uneasy silence and spoke.

"So Harry, you probably have a lot of questions" she said, looking at him directly "Fire away".

"Um... Well, who are you and why are you here?" Harry replied, still not sure what she wanted.

"I am here because of what happened to you yesterday."

Harry's body immediately stiffened, he stared at her in horror.

"What are you talking about?" His voice trembled. Suddenly there was a tension in the air that had not been there before. Harry still hadn't really processed what had happened the night before, and he was definetely not ready to talk about it to a stranger.

"I want the best for you and I am here to help you" Lou said in a soft voice. Harry looked at her hesitantly.

"How do you even know about yesterday?" he asked, frowning.

"Let's just say that I have my sources."

This didn't reassure Harry in the least, it only made him more suspicious. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at her. If she didn't tell him anything he wasn't going to talk to her either.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you!" she declared, looking honestly sorry. "You will have to trust me, okay?"

Harry just kept staring, he did not know what to say. What had been her question anyways?

Lou sighed. "Harry, this is really important. I know it is probably going to be a bit of a shock for you, but..." she looked at Liam, hesitantly, then back at Harry. "Maybe you would like to discuss this somwhere private?"

"Liam stays, he knows everything about me, he is not leaving" Harry declared without a second of hesitation.

"Right. Okay. So Harry I'll just say it." Lou said, looking directly at Harry. "You have uuum, well, you have powers."

There was a second of shocked silence. Then, Liam burst into laughter, giggeling and holding his stomach, unable to restrain himself.

"What, is Harry a wizard or something?"

He laughed even harder, his tone full of amusement, tears glistening in his eyes. Harry and Lou just stared at him and waited for him to finish. Finally, Liam realized that nobody except him was laughing and he stopped, looking at Harry questioningly. "You don't believe her, do you?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I don't!" Harry exclaimed, although he silently admitted to himself that, in the first second after she had said it, he had wished for it to be true. He just wanted to be special once in his life, have a talent, be able to do something that not everyone could do. Of course he knew how childish the thought was, but he couldn't help it.

"No, he's not a wizard" Lou said slowly "althoght that's not very far from the truth. His powers indeed cannot be explained rationally."

"Yeah, right I have magical powers" Harry rolled his eyes "and Liam is a unicorn undercover that secretely likes to dress up as the easter bunny, am I right?"

Instead of an answer, Lou smirked and continued looking at Harry. He, however, was distracted by the movement of the tea in her cup. Wait what? The tea was moving, floating out of the cup, curling up mid-air like a snake and then gliding back into it smoothly. Harry gasped.

"That did not just happen. Liam, tell me that you did not see this!"

"Harry, either that just happened, or we both had the same weird hallucination. The hallucination is definetely more likely." Liam stated in a weak voice. He had taken two steps back to get away from the cup, eyeing it nervously.

A content smile played on Lou's lips and she took a sip of her tea just as if nothing had happened. Harry and Liam stared at her.

"How did you do that?" Harry finally demanded.

"Well, I have powers as well, although yours might be different." Lou explained, adding "Maybe I should start at the beginning... There have been people with certain powers forever, but they are underground, not revealing themselves to people without powers. Close friends, like Liam here, are the exception. I trust that he will not expose you to the public... that would be your end."

"I would never do that!" Liam threw in indignantly.

Lou smiled at that, then continued. "The powers we have can be separated into four groups, representing the four elements. There are people with control over fire, air, water and earth. We call ourselves Fawe. Every Fawe has control over one of these elements and feels especially close to that element."

"So, you can control water?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Lou nodded, smiling happily.

"Okay, assuming that I believe you, what is my element?" Harry inquired in a timid voice, trying not to show his eagerness, just in case this was all a big prank and someone would jump at him any moment, laughing at his stupidity.

"Well, you tell me which element it is." Lou responded, smiling. "Which element do you feel especially connected to?"

Harry went quiet, contemplating the thought. He did not come to a conclusion, however. After all, he was just a normal boy, he was nothing special - probably this was all just some huge mistake.

"Well, those men passing out, which element does that fit? I mean, that really doesn't seem like something any element could do?" He finally asked hesitantly.

But Lou shook her head, sighing. "When young Fawe's first discover their powers it usually happens in situations of great distress and it is often not linked to their personal element. We don't know what exactly happens, many things about our powers are still a mystery to us."

"How do you know about what happened yesterday?" Harry asked, repeating his question from earlier.

"There are many Fawe's in the population, living normal lives. Whenever they see something suspicious they tell us." She finally explained.

"Wait, who is 'us'?"

"There are communities of Fawe's all over the world, almost every big city has one. Every community has a management, taking care of the organization and stuff, wich includes making sure that young Fawe's, who just discovered their powers, are safe and get an education on how to use their powers properly and not loose control."

"Does this mean that there are schools?" Harry asked, excitedly.

"Yes, exactly. I will take you to the nearest one as soon as possible, so you can discover your element and get an education." Lou explained.

"What if I don't want to go?"

Harry did like the idea of those schools very much, he just didn't like beeing bossed and told what to do. He wanted to have a say in his life.

"Well, we are not going to force you, but it is in your own interest to go there" Lou frowned "since it will be best for you to learn how to control your power. If you don't, it will lead to destruction and possibly your death."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Harry put his hands up in surrender. "But I don't really have a lot of money to pay for the school..." He added, timidly looking down at the table and blushing. Money had always been a difficult topic for him, since his family struggled with that constantly.

"Don't worry, the community pays for everyone's education, since it's in our own interest not to be constantly expsed by Fawe's who are not able to control their powers." Lou revealed, much to Harry's relief.

"The nearest school is just a outside the city, it's called Campfall. I could take you there in two days, so you have time to pack and sort everything out before you leave." Lou suggested.

Harry was speechless. He just nodded sheepishly, while Lou already got up and headed for the door. He followed her, and she turned around to look at him.

"If anything happens, call me." She said sternly, handing him a business card with her phone number. Harry nodded, standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. But Lou just pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know it's all really confusing and a little bit too much right now, but you will get used to it, don't worry." She promised before letting go of him and shutting the door behind her with one last smile.

 

_______________________________________

Hey guys, if you liked the chapter feel free to vote and comment! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood there and stared at the door with a blank expression. Afer a few seconds he went back to the kitchen, where Liam was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Harry sat down in the opposite chair and they stayed like that for several minutes before Harry finally decided to speak.

"Well, that was...weird."

"Thats one way of saying it..." Liam rubbed his eyes "I need food right now."

"Lets order Pizza, Pizza is always the best choice!" Harry suggested, glad that Liam changed the topic.

They decided to order Pepperoni for Liam and Sweet Corn for Harry and snuggled up on the couch while waiting for it to arrive.

Harry leanded on Liam's shoulder, pulling a blanket around them "Let's watch a movie!"

"Harry Potter!" Liam suggested excitedly.

Harry gave him a scolding look. "Really Liam? Do you really think today is the right time to watch Harry Potter?!"

Liam shrunk deeper into the couch with a guilty look. "Sorry Haz" he said, adding with a mischievous grin "Why don't we watch Fantastic Beasts instead?"

"You're a fantastic beast!" Harry announced, pinching Liam's side and grinning widely.

In that very moment their Pizza arrived and they settled on watching The Notebook. Harry ended up sobbing into Liam's shoulder. Liam softly rubbed his back, trying desperately to bite back a grin.

"C'mon, let's call it an early night and just get some rest" he propsed. Harry wiped his eyes and nodded. Although he had done almost nothing today he felt emotionally drained and like he could sleep for at least two days straight.

After getting ready he sneaked into Liam's room, crept into Liam's bed and cuddled up against the familiar warm body, burying his head in Liam's chest. Liam wrapped an arm around him, humming softly and they fell asleep together.

\--------

The next morning, Harry was awakened by something wet and cold on his face and neck. He groaned and opened his eyes to the sight of Liam, standing above him with a flannel, water dripping down on Harry's face. Harry pulled a face, turned around and buried his wet face in Liam's pillow.

"Watch out mate, that's my pillow you're wetting there!" Liam exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"Fuck off", Harry mumbled and pulled the sheets over his head, causing Liam to put the flannel aside and rip the sheets off of him in one fluent movement. Suddenly, Harry leapt out of the bed, grabbed the flannel and squeezed it above Liam's head, leaving him with soaking wet hair and a sour expression.

"Dude, it took me ages to get my hair done!" he groaned. Harry smiled innocently and messed Liam's hair up even more by ruffling his hand through it. Liam rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to do his hair again. Harry followed him.

"Did I have a weird dream, or did yesterday really happen?" he asked Liam, not sure wether he wanted to know the answer.

Liam looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. "If you are talking about a creepy woman who seems to be able to control water and wants to kidnap you and carry you off to some weird school, well - then I had the same nightmare."

"What should I do now?" Harry asked.

Liam frowned. "I honestly don't know, it's completely up to you what you believe and what you want to do."

"But Liam - what should I do?" Harry lamented.

Liam finally turned away from the mirror, facing Harry. "Look, I don't know what to think right now, but I know that I have to get to work on time, unless I want Simon to fire me", he said, raising his hands into the air helplessly.

Harry jumped. They had to work today! He had totally forgotton about that.

But - did it even matter anyways?

If Lou had been telling the truth he would not need to work at the bakery anymore and would probably not have the time to do so after all. But more likely it was just a dream, some huge mistake or a prank being pulled on him, so Harry decided that he just needed to forget about it and get on with his life - meaning he had to be fast now to get to work on time.

He took a quick shower, skipped breakfast and left the house together with Liam, both of them making their way to the bakery like they did every morning. They arrived just in time, which left Simon in a bad mood since he was always looking for a reason to threaten or punish them.

The morning dragged on even longer than usual. Harry still felt tired and exhausted, but there was no time to rest since the customers, mainly old ladies, kept coming in. It took them ages to decide what they wanted, although they came here every day. Liam always teased Harry that they took so long just because they thought that Harry was cute.

"There you go Mrs. Hemmings, have a nice day", he said with a smile, handing the last of the ladies her bag.

"You too Harry!" she beamed.

As she left the bakery and passed by the huge front window, she looked back at him. Harry raised his hand to his ear, forming a sellphone, and mouthed 'Call me'. 

She giggled and slowly hobbled away.

Liam looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment, Harry could feel a harsh hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" Simon bellowed into his ear, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Simon, let go, you're hurting him!" Liam interfered.

"It's a no from me!", Simon growled and shoved Harry towards the closet where they kept the brooms. Harry fought back, but Simon was too strong for him. Liam tried to grab Simon's arm but Simon shot him deadly glare. "Leave it, or the both of you are fired!"

Liam hesitated for a moment, before letting go and looking at Harry apologetically. It was the last thing Harry saw before he was roughly pushed into the closet and Simon locked the door behind him. He could hear Liam's and Simon's angry voices arguing, muffled by the door.

The closet was so small, Harry could barely move and he breathed in a lot of dust, as he tried to find a comfortable standing position. Sitting was not possible, the closet was too small for that. He felt anxious and the image of him on the cliff returned. He looked into the nothing in front of him and went dizzy. The walls seemed to be closing in. His breathing quickened, became flat and strained. His chest was heaving, his hands started to shake. He pressed his lips togheter in the desperate attempt to remain quiet and not give Simon the satisfaction of hearing him panic. He tried to steady his breathing and pressed his hands against the walls of the closet. He stood there with his eyes closed, fighting an internal battle, trying not to scream. He didn't know why this affected him so much, it was just a closet after all, but somehow it scared him just as much as heights did. He felt fear and anger build up inside of him, growing and trying to break out of him. He tried to fight them down and lock them inside, but they kept growing, until he felt like he could explode every second. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore, so he let go. He let go and his feelings seemed to erupt with a violent, destructive force. Harry felt a giant shock wave that destroyed the door of the closet and washed over the bakery, knocking everything to the ground. Harry fell to his hands and knees, earning small cuts from the broken glass shattered all over the floor. He looked up in fear, seing Liam and Simon on the ground, both unconscious. Harry managed to stand up and limp over to Liams body. He kneeled down and put his hand on Liam's neck to check for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt the pounding beneath his fingers. He shook Liams shoulder lightly.

"Liam. I think we should leave." He lightly patted Liam's cheek "Liam! C'mon mate, now is really not the right time for a nap!"

To his great relief, Liam slowly blinked and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, suddenly sitting up and taking in his surroundings with a shocked expression. "Did you do this?" he asked, looking at Harry hesitantly.

"I...I don't know Li, but I really think we should leave" he replied, pointing in the direction of Simon, who was slightly stirring and seemed to wake up. Liam got up, leaning on Harry, and they slowly made their way towards the door, limping, since they were both injured from the shock wave and the shattered glass that came flying everywhere as a result.

Simon, however, saw that they were trying to get away so he qickly got to his feet and came after them, grabbing a piece of a fragmented shelf on the way. He swung the piece of wood above his head, roaring in anger.

Harry and Liam broke into a run, dashed out the door and down the street. Their injuries were their least concern at the moment, a wild Simon Cowell was far more dangerous than a sprained foot.

Liam took the lead and they made their way towards their apartement, but suddenly Harry caught up to Liam and tapped his shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to find out where we live right now!" he looked over his shoulder to the sight of Simon running after them with the piece of the shelf still in his hand.

Liam nodded. "So where do we go?!" he yelled, still running.

"Somewhere public, where a lot of people are, he can't do anything to us there!" Harry panted.

Liam just took his hand and they made their way to a nearby mall, running inside, only coming to a halt after the doors had closed behind them. People gave them funny looks but they couldn't care less at that moment. Harry leaned over to rest his hands on his knees, gasping for air. Liam didn't seem to affected by the run after all, but his eyes were still wide in disbelief and shock.

"Harry...what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know... I really hope we managed to shake that maniac off!" Harry replied, grabbing Liam's arm and pulling him deeper into the mall. They both kept looking over their shoulders anxiously. "I don't think we will be able to work there again" Harry stated, causing Liam to give him a funny look.

"Do you really think that this is our biggest problem right now? Harry you just caused a shock wave that destroyed an entire bakery, don't you think you need help?!"

"I'm not mental or anything, and besides, we don't know where that shockwave came from!"

"Well, I stood right in front of that door, and I can pretty damn well tell where that fucking shockwave came from!" Liam said, raising his voice. A few people looked in their direction suspiciously.

"Let's go home, we can discuss this in private" Harry suggested, noticing the stares.

They made their way home in silence, looking around corners to make sure that Simon was nowhere in sight.

Upon reaching their Apartement, Harry plopped down onto the couch, realizing how tired and exhausted he felt. He felt like he could sleep for hours, but Liam would not have it.

"Harry, I really think you need to talk to Lou, go to that school and figure out what is happening with you, this is dangerous. I don't think that anyone is pulling a prank on you, you need help!"

"Yesterday you didn't even believe that any of this was possible and now you're telling me to leave you alone to learn to control powers I probably don't even have", Harry argued.

Liam sighed. "Harry, today I saw what you can do. You demolished that bakery and I am damn lucky that I am still alive!"

Realization hit Harry in that moment. He could have killed Liam. He could have killed his best friend! If Harry was the one who caused the shockwave. Maybe he wasn't after all. Okay, he probably was.

"You need to pack your things so you can leave as soon as Lou comes to get you" Liam said softly, but firmly.

Before Harry could argue, there was a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Liam exchanged a look and quietly approached the door. Liam cautiously looked through the peephole to check whether it was Simon. After that, he turned back to Harry with a sigh of relief.

"It's Lou."

"But didn't she say that she wouldn't come back until tomorrow?"

Liam nodded and unlocked the door and Lou entered their apartement with firm strides.

"Hey Harry, I hope your bags are packed?"

"But didn't you say that you would come to get me tomorrow?"

"Yes, but after what happened in that bakery today we don't have the time to spare. We need to get you into safe surroundings as soon as possible. We can't risk leaving you on your own, it would be a danger for everyone, including yourself. Liam, you will also have to pack your bags, unless you want to stay here and deal with your boss. We have a small apartement near Campfall for you and you can take a job at a café. Harry will live on the campus, but since you are not a Fawe there is no possibility for you to live there. Nevertheless, we want you to be close by, we have made the expierience that having a friend or family member close can help young Fawe's to settle in. You don't have to come, of course, but it would probably be best for Harry."

She had rattled this off at a speed that left Liam's and Harry's mouths hanging open, staring at her and trying to process the information.

"Get going boys, we don't have all day!" Lou exclaimed, shooing them with her hands. Harry grabbed Liam's arm, pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. 

"Dude, chill, what's the matter?" Liam asked, looking confused.

"What's the matter? Is that all you have to say? She is here, again, and now she's also trying to turn your entire life around! She is telling you to move, for me, without thinking about yourself!"

"Harry calm down! I wouldn't want to be apart from you anyways and after today I will most definitely not be able to go back to the bakery, even if I wanted to!"

"How can you be so calm about this? Wait - you don't have a crush on her, do you?!" Harry whispered, staring at Liam.

"Harry I-... whatever, let's just go and pack" Liam sighed.

"No, what did you want to say?"

"It doesn't matter, we can talk about it later. Now is not the right time or place" Liam decided and gently pushed Harry into his room to make him start packing.

They filled their suitcases with everything they needed for a few days. Lou had explained that someone would come to pick up the rest of their belongings later.

After they were finally finished, Lou lead them outside to a simple black car. They put their suitcases into the trunk and Liam went to sit in the backseat while Harry plopped down in the passenger seat.

They drove in silence, the radio playing softly in the background. Harry had to restrain himself from singing along since that was something he usually did. After a few songs, one of his all-time-favorites came on and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I want to break free. I want to break freeeee!" he sang.

To his delight, Liam and Lou didn't hesitate to join in as well. The rest of the drive was much more relaxed, since they sang along to almost every song, which helped to avoid awkward silences. Harry could have easily filled such a silence, since he had many questions but somehow he hesitated to say something. By now they had already left the city and were driving through much greener surroundings. Trees and meadows were flashing past the window. Harry had just decided to ask wether she was sure that he had powers and how they were going to test him, but in that moment they arrived and he was at a loss for words.

The campus was beatiful. At first sight, he could only see trees and green, but as he took a closer look, he spotted lots of small buildings between the trees. They melted in seamlessly with their surroundings, since they were made of wood and had ivy and other climbing plants growing up the walls. All houses seemed to have only one floor and flat roofs. The shape of each house seemed to consist of a few circular rooms. It was a truly beautiful and inviting sight. After slowly driving through the trees and small houses on an unpaved road, they reached a few bigger buildings. They were similar to the smaller buildings, but had different shapes. Harry guessed that the students lived in the smaller buildings and that their lessons were held in the larger buildings.

Lou stopped the car and turned towards Harry.

"Welcome to your new home" she smiled.

"What about Liam?" Harry asked with a concerned look.

"I will take you inside and then I will drive Liam to his new home just outside the campus" she replied.

Harry and Liam exchanged a look and both got out of the car. They hugged each other tightly for a few seconds.

"Take care mate, and call me as soon as you know when you can visit me!" Liam instructed, adding "Don't worry, I'll be fine" as a reaction to Harrys hand still clutching to Liam's sweater tightly. Harry sighed and hesitantly let go.

"See you soon. Miss you already!" He grabbed his suitcase and followed Lou into one of the buildings.

They entered the building through wooden double doors and stepped into a large room with a reception desk to the left and a sofa area to the right. The floor and desk were also made of wood and the ceiling was uncommonly high.

Harry looked around in amazement but Lou led him straight towards the counter.

"This is Harry, he is the new one" she told the girl behind the counter.

"Hi Harry, I'm Ornella" the girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you Otella!"

"No, it's Ornella" she giggled "Have a seat over there, it might take a while."

Harry blushed and went over to the couches, wondering what exactly it was that might take a while. Lou followed him and pulled him in for a hug before he could sit down.

"I have to leave now to take Liam to his new home, but Ornella will tell you what to do, just wait here. Take care Harry" She waved and left.

Harry felt small and intimidated beeing all alone now, but he told himself to calm down and went to sit on one of the sofas. The couch was very comfortable and smelled oddly calming. Harry sat at the very end of the couch and tried to organize his thoughts. Maybe he should talk to Ornella and ask her what was going to happen next. He was nervous. Were they going to do some sort of test or were they just going to wait until something happened to find out about his element? What if nothing happened at all? Harry sat there, lost in thought for what felt like ages. Then he got up and went up to Ornella.

"Excuse me, is there a bathroom around here?"

"Sure there is, we're not savages" she laughed and pointed down a hallway. "Second door to the left."

"Thanks." Harry made his way to the door and entered the men's bathroom. It was a big and very clean room. Just like in the rest of the building, everything seemed to be made out of wood. Harry went into one of the cabins and had a wee. When he got up, he stumbled across his own feet and nearly fell over. Only in the last moment did he manage to grab the coat hook on the wall to stop his fall. Unfortunately, he ripped the hook off the wall. Harry groaned and looked around for a way to fix it, but only saw a pen lying around, so he took it and wrote "Oops" next to the hole the hook had left in the wall. He then went to wash his hands and took the hook to Ornella to tell her what happened.

"Haha, you're a clumsy one, aren't ya" she laughed and took the hook. Harry went to sit back down on the couch, relieved that it wasn't a big deal. He waited for an hour or so before Ornella came to talk to him.

"So, before we can tell in which house you are going to live, we have to find out which element you are connected to." She explained. "I will take you to the parcours and hopefully we will know afterwards."

"The parcours?"

"Yeah, just leave your bags here and follow me, you will see soon."


End file.
